1. Field
Example embodiments relate to forming patterns, and more particularly, to a method of forming patterns in a semiconductor process by an electron beam writer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, the width of patterns formed on a substrate and gaps between the patterns are reduced. Accordingly, this has led to the development of various lithographic technologies for forming patterns. In conventional reduction projection lithography using ultraviolet light, however, spatial resolution is limited by the wavelength of exposure light used to separate patterns. For this reason, the conventional reduction projection lithography has limitations in forming patterns of semiconductor devices which have fine design rules. Thus, attempts have been made to use electron beam lithography using an electron beam to form fine patterns.
Electron beam lithography using an electron beam is a technology for forming a material layer on an entire surface of a substrate and patterning the material layer in a desired shape. That is, the material layer is coated with a resist, and desired resist patterns are written on the resist with an electron beam. Then, the resist is developed, and the material layer is etched using the resist patterns as a mask. Electron beam lithography can be used to form predetermined material layer patterns, which form an integrated circuit, directly on a substrate.